Masters of the Swooniverse!
Masters of the Swooniverse! is a two-part story that was published in Issue 22 of the Moshi Monsters Magazine. Characters *Elder Furi (narrator) *Super Moshis *Sprockett *Hubbs *Zack Binspin (name mention) *Captain Squirk *Dr. Strangeglove *Fishlips *Splutnik *First Officer Ooze *Jokebot *Scarlet O'Haira Story Part One Greetings, Mission fans! It is I, Elder Furi! I can't tell you how goopendous it is to be back in my beloved volcano. But enough about me because the latest mission saw my brave Super Moshis blasting off into space, as they struggled to become... MASTERS OF THE SWOONIVERSE! How? Allow me to explain... With all four Zoshlings back together, the Rhapsody 2 spaceship was finally ready for lift-off. Even Sprockett & Hubbs were helping out with some last minute tweaks. At last the Zoshlings could investigate that mysterious growing star. (No, not Zack Binspin, the one in the sky!) But just as the Super Moshis were about to say goodbye to their Zoshling friends, bubble-headed bungler Hubbs pressed the launch button - with every Moshi still on board! What a nickel-plated nincompoop! Cool as a pucumber, Captain Squirk ordered everyone to their rooms as he prepared to turn the ship around and take the Super Moshis home. But before you could yell 'Vehicle is reversing!' a goo-curdling laugh echoed around the ship and the TV screens sprang into life... 'MWAH-HA-HA - THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN SPEAKING!' It was DR. STRANGEGLOVE! The moustache-twirling mischief-maker was back and he'd seized control of the Rhapsody 2! He'd even brought his bumbling sidekick Fishlips along for the ride. The gruesome twosome must have been hiding in the cargo bay the whole time. So that's who'd been pinching Squirk's sandwiches. For some reason Straneglove was desperate to get to the growing star, but he hadn't planned on bringing many passengers, so he locked all the doors, trapping the Super Moshis in the engine room! As our heroes twiddled their paws wondering what to do, Captain Squirk appeared on the ship's monitors to explain that sensors were tracking movement on the other side of the ship. It had to be Strangeglove and his bumbling ball of badness. THE HUNT WAS ON! Getting out of the engine room wasn't easy, but after solving a tricky puzzle and having a blast with one of Splutnik's experimental jet engines, the Super Moshis found themselves in First Officer Ooze's room. It was a complete jungle in there! In fact it was so overgrown with weird alien vines, the Supers couldn't get to the exit. Part Two Thankfully First Officer Ooze helped to concoct a special plant-blasting spray. Shrivel-tastic! But when our heroes finally reached the door it was locked. Bah! There was no way out, only a titchy vent. If only there was a way to make the vent bigger. Hold on, there was - Ooze's Cosmic Gloop! The Super Moshis remembered that this yucky stuff could make things grow, so they splodged some on the vent. SLURRPPP! Sure enough they were soon marching in to Captain Squirk's quarters. There was only one more room to go - not that they needed reminding because Strangeglove kept appearing on the ship's screens. 'YOU'LL NEVER DEFEAT ME, MWAH-HA-HAAA!' Captain Squirk was doing his best to ignore Strangeglove's taunts as he struggled to open the final door. Luckily the Super Moshi's legendary code-busting talents saved the day, but not before they had to answer some silly jokes from Jokebot, the Rhapsody 2's rubbish robo-comedian. At last, they were dashing into the final room to confront Strangeglove! That was it... after all this time... they were finally face-to-face with... erm, a cute little Fluffy Snuggler called Scarlet O'Haira! But... IT WAS A TRAP! NOOOOOOOO! The ship's sensors must have been tracking this titchy red Moshling the whole time. But there was no time for a snuggle because Straneglove suddenly appeared on the screens. 'Did you really think you could catch me so easily?' he sneered. 'It was all part of my ingenious plan to get you off this ship. Mwah-ha-haaa!' UH-OH! The Super Moshis had walked straight into the Rhapsody 2's emergency escape pod! 'Goodbye, Super Moshis,' sneered Strangeglove as he launched the pod into deep space. 'I'm off to meet some old friends!' As the pod blasted off the Supers could only watch in desperation as they drifted away from the Rhapsody 2, which was still heading towards the growing star. Worse still, the escape pod was entering an asteroid field! I have a bad feeling about this, readers! But what does Straneglove want from that star? And will my brave Super Moshis end up smashed to smithereens or kicking some asteroid? Find out soon. Same place, same Moshi magazine! IT's one small step for the Super Moshis - one giant leap for Moshikind! Category:Stories